Tonight
by Sayangsulay
Summary: Hoenymoon? atau sesi jalan-jalan malam? hanya mereka yang tau. 'tuhan, terimakasih sudah mengizinkan aku memiliki salah satu malaikatmu' SULAY/MYEONLAY/JOONXING


Joonmeyon hyung punya yixing

Yixing punya joonmyeon hyung.

titik

Mereka Saling memiliki,salam. 17an

* * *

Hai,halo hmm biarkan joonmyeon curhat sedikit malam ini.

Jadi begini, joonmyeon ingin menceritakan sesuatu tentang yixing.

Yixing iya yixing itu loh zhang yixing istrinya joonmyeon sejak tanggal 28 september waktu itu, masa lupa?.

Ya sudah, intinya joonmyeon ingin menceritakan tentang yixing.

Jadi begini, hah malam ini iya malam ini malam tanggal 17 agustus tahun 2015 waktu italia setempat. Yixing mendeklarasikan ngambek padanya tanpa alasan yang jelas padahal kan mereka sedang hanimun, yixing sendiri yang pilih tempatnya loh.

'Ne, Eropa hyungie~'

Begitu katanya.

Hanimun kan harusnya mesra-mesaraan? Berdua, di tempat remang remang, peluk peluk—ekhem.

Ya, intinya kan yang menjurus rated itu.

Tapi,apa daya harus pupus serta kandas harap harap mesum joonmyeon tentag grepe-grepe istrinya malam ini karena yixing yang sedang 'ngambek' itu,katanya.

"sayang" panggil joonmyeon mesra pada simanis di pelukannya yang katanya sedang ngambek itu.

"hmm?" hanya deheman singkat disertai pout dibibir yang menjawab panggilan mesra joonmyeon.

"baby ingin apa hm?" joonmyeon mengusap-usap lembut pipi chubby yixing yang kenyal-kenyal itu.

"gedoongg~, lalu jalan jalaan uhh" rengekan manja yixing disertai tatapan memelas membuahkan sebuah anggukan pasrah joonmyeon yang belum pernah berhasil lolos dari tatapan maut yixing.

Joonmyeon berdiri dan segera merentangkan tangan ke arah istrinya itu dan di sambut pelukan manis dari pemuda manis berdimple yang sedang ngambek itu, joonmyeon memperbaiki gendongannya pada tubuh yixing dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke arah pintu, ingat sesuatu.

"sayang, baby sudah tidur?" tanyanya pada yixing yang mengerjabkan matanya polos.

"eung~ tadi baby tidur um" jawab yixing setelah melakukan pose berpikirnya beberapa saat.

'kyaaa,kawaii' abaikan saja, itu jeritan hati joonmyeon yang sedang fanboy-an.

Bukan salah joonmyeon juga sampai berfanboy ria dalam hati, karena pada keyataannya pemuda manis di gendongannya masih bertingkah seperti anak sd padahal ia sudah memiliki lima orang anak. Iya, itu anaknya yixing dengan joonmyeon. Dengan siapa lagi memangnya?

Heh.

Jadi yixing dan joonmyeon itu sudah menikah beberapa tahun yang lalu dan sudah menghasilkan lima orang malaikat kecil mereka.

Dua orang putri kembar

Seorang balita yang mengaku jagoan

Seorang batita dengan mata besar dengan gaya agak swag

Dan yang terakhir,yang mereka bawa dalam hanimun kali ini karena baru berusia...

Beberapa minggu, hehe.

Seorang bayi perempuan kecil dengan mata besar dan pipi persis milik yixing.

Lima kan?

Iya, kata chenbaek family tetangga sebelah juga.

'makin tua makin jadi'

'wah.. subur'

Dan di tanggapi yixing dengan.

'memangnya aku tumbuhan, subur huh?'

Sudah,abaikan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon melangkah keluar dari kamar hotel yang mereka tempati setelah yakin bahwa putri kecil mereka yang baru berusia beberapa minggu itu tertidur dengan aman dan nyaman. Masih dengan menggendong yixing joonmyeon menekan tombol lift dan

Ding

Mereka sampai di lantai satu, yixing sedari tadi hanya diam karena sedang ngambek dan sedang tidak mood bicara 'katanya' dan joonmyeon terus mengusap-usap punggung namja manja yang sedang ngambek itu, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan banyak jenis tatapan.

Tapi joonmyeon tidak perduli, karena yixing miliknya. Hanya itu yang penting kok.

"hyung, aku mau eskrim" rengek yixing manja sambil menekan hidung joonmyeon dengan telunjuknya.

Nah,kan ada maunya :'D

"eksrim? Hmm" joonmyeon menimbang-nimbang, karena selain ini sudah malam, ia juga takut yixing akan pilek dan.

Dimana kedai eskrim yang ada didekat sini?

"ne hyung? Eskrim ung~" yixing melakukan aegyonya pada joonmyeon yang menghasilkan sebuah anggukan mantap dari sang korban.

"baiklah sayang,tapi sedikit saja ya?" tawar joonmyeon pada yixing yang di jawab anggukan imut dari istrinya itu.

'syukurlah hah' batin joonmyeon tenang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon tidak tahu sama sekali sudah berapa lama ia berjalan menyusuri pusat kota negara yang terkenal dengan pizza dan menara miringnya ini, yang ia tahu sekarang adalah yixing yang sudah turun dari gendonganya dan sedang mengayunkan tautan tangan mereka dengan riang tanpa merasa lelah sedikit pun.

"hyung, joonmyeon hyunngiee~" panggil yixing tepat di wajah joonmyeon yang tertangkap basah sedang melamun sambil melangkah itu.

"e-eh.. iya sayang? Kenapa hm?" joonmyeon tersenyum ganteng sambil menatap yixing yang tangannya menunjuk kesalah satu kedai.

Joonmyeon tidak bisa membaca tulisan yang ada di sana, yang jelas ada gambar eskrim di sudutnya, syukurlah hahh.

"ayo kesana baby"

"um ayo hyung"

Yixing menarik tangan joomyeon dengan semangat seakan melupakan aksi ngambeknya yang membuat joonmyeon gemas pada pemuda manis itu.

Kring

Kring

Bell di dalam cafe itu berbunyi saat kedua pria manis dan tampan itu masuk ke dalam kafe bernuansa klasik itu, yixing tersenyum tanpa henti saat maniknya menemukan jejeran eskrim dengan berbagai rasa dan warna yang ada di sana.

"hyung,aku ingin rasa tiramisu hyung tolong pesankan ya? Aku akan mencari tempat duduk dulu" ucap pemuda manis itu dengan riang dan langsung meninggalkan joonmyeon.

"tapi saya—ng".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing mengerjabkan matanya sembari mengeksporasi cafe yang cukup sederhana tapi enak dipandang ini. Ia melangkah ke salah satu meja yang ada di sudut dan mendudukan tubuhnya di sana.

"hahh, indahnya" desahnya lega sambil melihat ke luar cafe.

Yixing terus melihat keluar jendela tanpa menyadari kedatangan joonmyeon yang sedari tadi menatapnya kagum,kalau di lihat lihat penampilan yixing itu biasa saja tapi begaimana ya kalau terus di lihat lihat yixing itu akan terlihat

Manisnya

Cantiknya

Anggunnya

Dan itu bukan majas hiperbola, itu ungkapan hati seorang kim joonmyeon yang berhasil dipikat yixing dengan beberapa sifat tidak wajarnya.

"xing"

"..."

"yixing"

"..."

"Sayang.. hahh"

Joonmyeon kesal juga di abaikan, jadi ia menyendokan eskrim tiramissu pesanan yixing dan mendekatkannya ke bibir kissable pemuda manis itu.

"sayang,aaa"

"ammn" yixing memakan eskrim itu sambil tetap menatap keluar jendela, ia tersenyum manis merasakan sensasi dingin dimulutnya itu.

'tega kamu xing, panggilanku di abaikan.. eskrimnya di makan juga'

"huh, dasar" joonmyeon menggerutu kecil, tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap menyuapi eskrim kepada orang terkasihnya itu.

Tanpa joonmyeon sadari yixing tersenyum setelah melihat ke arahnya, yixing sedari tadi memang melihat ke luar tapi ia tetap sesekali memandang joonmyeon yang sedang berwajah kesal tapi masih saja menyuapinya dengan sabar.

'tuhan, terimakasih sudah mengizinkan aku memiliki salah satu malaikatmu'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung, uh kim joonmyeon" yixing mengguncang pelan bahu joonmyeon yang melamun dan terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi pemuda tampan itu.

"kkk, manisnya" gumam yixing sambil menyuapi joonmyeon eskrim miliknya

"mmh, yang manis itu kamu" sanggah joonmyeon yang di balas anggukan dari yixing.

"aku memang manis kok kkk" yixing terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya dan menyuapi joonmyeon sendok terakhir eskrimnya.

"aaa" joonmyeon memakan eskrim terakhir yang di suapi yixing dan tersenyum ke arah pemuda manis itu.

"gomawo sayang, sudah tidak ngambek lagi hm?"

Yixing menggeleng pelan sambil mengulum sebuah senyuman manis

"tidak kok,aku hanya bercanda hyung. Terimakasih eskrimnya ne"

"dasar,ada maunya haha"

"uhh, hyungg"

"bercanda sayang hyung, ayo pulang hm? Kamu sudah ngantuk kan?"

Yixing mengangguk imut sambil mengucek pelan matanya yang mulai memerah menanggapi pertanyaan dari joonmyeon. Joonmyeon meraih tangan pemuda manis itu dan mengecup kedua mata yixing

"ayo pulang sayang, hyung gendong ne?" tanya joomyeon lembut pada yixing yang hanya di balas anggukan pemuda manis itu.

Joonmyeon bangkit dari kursinya dan berjongkok di hadapan yixing, yixing yang melihat joonmyeon berjongkok itu pun naik ke punggung joonmyeon dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher pemuda tampannya itu, yixing kembali memejamkan matanya saat joonmyeon berdiri dan memperbaiki posisi gendongannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan yang tadi ia lewati bersama pemuda manis dipunggungnya ini, yang dalam keadaan setengah tidur karena sedari tadi yixing masih mengucapkan beberapa perkataan tidak jelas.

"hyungie"

"iya sayang?"

"hmm,aku menyayangimu"

"hyung juga sayang"

"gomawo karena hyung sudah mau menemaniku membeli maksudku meneraktirku eskrim malam ini"

"apapun untukmu, sayang"

"selamat tidur hyung"

"selamat tidur baby"

"saranghae"

"wo ai ni".

Joonmyeon tersenyum merasakan napas yixing yang mulai teratur di gendongannya, ia benar benar tidak bisa berhenti bersyukur karena memiliki pemuda manis yang selalu menyayanginya ini walaupun begitu banyak tingkah yang agak aneh dari yixing, tapi dengan berbagai hal dari pemuda manis yang berstatus istirnya inilah joonmyeon mengetahui arti cinta,kasih sayang,pengorbanan dan karena yixinglah joonmyeon mengetahui betapa indahnya memilki sebuah keluarga kecil,yang sempurna.

'tuhan, terimakasih sudah mengizinkan aku memiliki salah satu malaikatmu'.

'Saranghae zhang yixing'

TAMAT.

Tadaaaa~ FF pertama yang terinspirasi dari... itulah u.u

kurang di sana sini tapi ga apa-apa.. kan masih belajar~

silahkan kritik dan sarannya, terimakasih he he.


End file.
